Nose Ring
by girl.with.passion
Summary: Aman wouldn't admit but he was absolutely insane over the nose ring Kartik wears, even when he first time met Kartik, he just could not not think about that and how it makes Kartik looks even more hot. (Shubh Mangal Zayada Saavdhan)


**Nose Ring;;Kartik & Aman**

* * *

Aman wouldn't admit but he was absolutely insane over the nose ring Kartik wears, even when he first time met Kartik, he just could not not think about that and how it makes Kartik looks even more hot. When they finally started to go out with each other, his obsession with nose ring started to increase more. First time when they kissed, the feel of nose ring along his face drove Aman mad.

Aman due to his initial reluctance and shy nature could never admit to Kartik what this tiny piece of jewellery does to Aman; he spent countless nights dreaming about it but never had once tried to play with it. Though Kartik sometimes would nuzzle his face and the ring would graze his skin lightly leaving Aman a hot mess.

Kartik feels Aman's intense gaze, he turns slightly to look at him and finds Aman deeply in thoughts while his eyes burning with passion, Kartik forgets to breathe for a moment.

"All okay, baby?" Aman pulls away from his thoughts and notices Kartik looking at him with concern.

Without saying Aman grabs his face with both hands and pulls Kartik in for a fierce kiss. Kartik is taken aback by sheer fierceness of the kiss but quickly recovers to respond back with same passion and fierceness. A simple kiss turns quickly turns into a make out session with Aman being in full control. It's very rare when Aman would be one in control and his better half always waits for such moments but knowing his shy nature, Kartik would not ask for it instead let moments play out themselves.

Aman starts kissing Kartik all over his face, travelling from his lips to his cheeks, to his eyes to forehead and Kartik just laying there on sofa and enjoying all the attention his baby is bestowing on him. Kartik tightens his holds against Aman his arms circling around his waist. Aman presses sweet tender kiss to his lips which Kartik tries to respond but Aman moves from lips in favour of nuzzling his nose and even before Kartik can react suddenly Aman kisses his nose ring, leaving Kartik breathless.

He doesn't stop at kisses, soon after prepping his nose ring with kisses he starts to lick it and Aman almost loses himself completely in the sensation.

"Aa..man.." Kartik moves his hands across Aman's back and settles across his head while digging his nails into his scalp. Aman teases his baby a little more but then Kartik had enough so Aman pulls him in another passionate kiss and that's when they finally give into their passion.

Later, Kartik is watching his angel sleeping peacefully in his arms as his mind keep repeating what happened earlier. It was supposed to be a normal night, they were just watching their movie while settled on sofa. Though, Kartik could feel Aman's intense gaze throughout the evening, he patiently waited for Aman to take the first step. There are moments where Kartik can feel Aman slowly taking charge, tonight was one of those nights so Kartik just played along and letting Aman come to him in his own time.

Aman took him by complete surprise when he diverted his attention to his nose ring, before tonight Aman never said anything about it but seems like Kartik has found a new kink of his Aman baby and it is making him so excited. His head is being filled with so many ideas for future making him giddy with excitement but for now he is content in watching Aman sleep.

"I can feel you watching, it's creepy." Aman speaks while his eyes still closed and Kartik just smiles.

"I'm gazing. It's romantic." Aman opens his eyes to find Kartik staring directly into his eyes.

"What?"

"You are right, it is romantic." Kartik's hearts melt with Aman's tender smile.

"Now, enough of gazing, go to sleep." Aman presses their foreheads together while Kartik obeys to Aman and closes his eyes.

"Sleep tight. I'm watching over you, my love." Aman whispers as Kartik slips into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
